masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Morning War
Delete (or possibly merge) Ok, here's my thinking. This is a one-liner, so there really isn't enough info to justify it, same as, say, the zeioph or the SSV Hyderabad, so I nominated it for deletion. However, something else I was thinking- we don't have an article on the Geth War (as this war is known to the rest of the galaxy, more on that on a moment), so why not create one? Since the conflict is much more commonly known as the Geth War, that'd be the title of the article, but we'd start it the same way as the First Contact War page. Fortunately, we have a wonderful precedent for this stuff! The First Contact War is the common name, but the turians also call it the Relay 314 Incident, so the article starts "The First Contact War, referred to as the Relay 314 Incident by the turians", so this one could do the same thing. "The Geth War, referred to as the Morning War by the geth"... Just a suggestion. SpartHawg948 04:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea. While there isn't much content game-wise to justify an article, it is a hugely significant event in the backstory of the Mass Effect universe and certainly deserves an article. We have articles for random planets mentioned once in the novels, why not the war that led to the rise of the geth? Just as an idea, this article could include the conditions leading up to its beginning (the geth networking more and more until reaching some form of sentience), the limited info we have from Legion and Tali, and the state of the galaxy after it finished (i.e. with the entire quarian population either dead or on the Migrant Fleet, and the geth retreating behind the veil). Given what we learn about the quarians and geth in ME2, it's likely than some resolution to their conflict will happen in ME3, and that would certainly justify this page also. Bronzey 05:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Those are all excellent ideas! You are correct that actual info about the war itself is a bit sparse, but those other bits (the lead-up to the war, the consequences and whatnot) would really make for a good article. SpartHawg948 05:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. I think that even though there are few specifics available, the article could be fleshed out by describing such things as the lead-in, aftereffects, and both species' opinions on the event. Also, might I suggest a move to simply "Morning War" as a title? -- Delphinus 04:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Ummm... one of the main points of my proposal was moving this to a page called The Geth War, since that's what every species other than the geth refer to it as. Same principle as the First Contact War. The turians call it the Relay 314 Incident, but First Contact War is the more commonly used name, so the article is called First Contact War and the intro sentence says "The First Contact War, referred to as the Relay 314 Incident by the turians"... So bearing that in mind, do you still support it? SpartHawg948 06:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh! My bad. I didn't realise it was referred to as the "Geth War" elsewhere as a proper name. If "Geth War" is the galaxy's most widespread proper name for the event, then by all means, it should be used. My support was geared more toward the overall article idea, in any case. -- Delphinus 05:25, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough! Yeah, I do think it's about time we get an article based on the Geth/Morning War. We have enough info about the background, some locations, and we obviously know how the war ended! :) SpartHawg948 05:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone mind if i start tackling the geth war and create an article?Dtemps123 03:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, go right ahead. SpartHawg948 04:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC)